


Let's See

by babykpats



Series: Ian, Mickey & Trevor [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: The prologue to the whole Mickey - Ian - Trevor story. How it all started.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyCalypso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/gifts).



> Prompt:
> 
> And I'd like to read what happened when Mickey came out of prison, and how their relationship came to be, if you ever want to write it. :)

It wasn't like Trevor didn't know this about himself. He did.

It wasn't something he could work on either. It was a part of him that he had to live with.

Trevor's heart is one overeager son of a bitch and it's gotten him into more situations than he cares to admit.

Take Ian for example. Not even a couple of months after meeting him and he's already in love with the motherfucker.

It was awesome for a while, though. Even Trevor could admit that nothing can rival the endorphines being in love emits.

But here he is now, in another one of those situations.

He was walking with Ian towards Mickey Milkovich's house in an effort to reunite the two ex-lovers.

Ian was hiding it under the guise of wanting to see how Mickey was but Trevor could easily see through it.

It was midnight last night, Ian and Trevor were naked and tangled in bed when Ian got a phone call from Debbie.

Trevor was used to the random phone calls at odd hours, Ian was an EMT after all. But the way Ian's face changed into a troubled frown had Trevor sitting up and worriedly running his hand up and down Ian's arm.

After Ian hung up, he spoke the words that burst the bubble they were in for the past few months. "Mickey got out of jail."

That was the very moment that broke down whatever dam was holding back Ian's treasure trove of Mickey-related memories and emotions.

Ian spent all night, even a few hours of the morning before heading off to work, alternating between tears and laughter as he regaled Trevor with tales of dirtiest white boy in America.

What sucks was that Trevor couldn't even find it in himself to get pissed cause he's never seen Ian this open. So he listened.

Now, hours after the impromptu storytime, here Trevor was, dragging the love of his life towards the house of the man who will take him away.

The way Trevor sees it, he's had a couple 'loves of his life' before Ian came along, and he got over them after shit came down on him. He figured that he's mastered the process enough that he can do a repeat performance after Ian leaves him for Mickey.

Ian though, the way he talked about Mickey, it was obvious that they never really broke up. Ian wasn't over Mickey no matter how much he tried to hide it. And, from what he heard about Mickey, Trevor couldn't blame Ian. Mickey sounded like the perfect bad boy fantasy come to life.

Trevor sighed.

No matter how lightly he tried to take it, he couldn't deny the fact that he was slowly falling apart with every step he took towards the Milkovich house.

He took a breath and put on his workplace smile. The smile he uses when shit was going up in flames but he needed to keep it together for the sake of the kid he had to place.

He'd keep himself together until this Romeo gets back together with his Juliet and then he'll deal with his own shit.

Trevor stopped in his tracks and frowned when he realized that Ian was no longer beside him. He looked back to see Ian frozen, a couple of steps behind him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I should do this. He doesn't wanna see me."

"Do you wanna see him?" Trevor asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ian lowered his eyes to the floor and slowly nodded.

"Okay then, let's go." Trevor winced at his false overenthusiasm.

"Do I look okay?" Ian asked, still not moving.

Trevor gave him a sad smile. "You look perfect." He reached out for Ian's hand and together, they closed the distance between them and Mickey's front door.

Ironically, the closer they got to Mickey's front door, the tighter Ian's grip on his hand became. Now that they were within a few inches from Mickey's door, Trevor could no longer feel the fingers on his left hand.

"What are you waiting for?" Trevor turned to Ian.

Ian shook his head. "Let's go back home."

Trevor let out an exasperated sigh before raising his fist and pounding on the door.

"Trevor! What the fuck!" Ian's eyes grew as he looked at the door, figuring out a way to withdraw the knocks and walk away.

Trevor rolled his eyes, pounding his fist on the door.

"SOMEONE BETTER BE DEAD CAUSE IF NOT, SOMEONE'S GONNA BE." Mickey yelled from the other side of the door.

"Charming." Trevor muttered as Ian's circulation-cutting grip on his hand got even tighter.

The door flew open and there he was. Mickey fucking Milkovich.

"Fucking Gallagher?" For a second, Mickey was shocked to see Ian there. But after his gaze fell on the death grip Ian had on Trevor's hand, he simply rolled his eyes and slammed the door with a muttered "Fuck off."

Trevor frowned. That was unacceptable. Here he was, martyr of the fucking century, giving Ian up to Ian's true love and the apple of Ian's goddamned eye slams the door in their faces.

Trevor used his free hand to pound against the front door once again.

And once again, it flew open. "What?!" Mickey yelled.

"He wanted to see you." Trevor said.

"That true?" Mickey asked Ian.

Ian nodded.

Mickey scoffed. "You had plenty of time to see me, asshole, and you decide to ruin my first fucking day of freedom by showing up with your goddamned teddy bear? Get the fuck out of my face."

Trevor looked at Ian whose head was bowed down, his usual confidence apparently taking the day off. He sighed. The knife was already wedged into his heart, what difference does it make to push it in a bit deeper? "He heard you got out last night and he hasn't stopped talking about you ever since. He wanted to see how you were but he was scared that you wouldn't wanna see him so I had to drag him all the way over here."

Mickey's eyes softened as he looked at Ian with this new information. "That true?" Mickey asked, voice noticably softer.

Ian nodded once again.

The whole situation felt like deja vu because once Mickey's gaze once again fell on their adjoined hands, his walls came shooting up. "Go away." He muttered and moved to close the door.

Trevor stuck his foot out to prevent the door from fully closing and pushed his way into the house, dragging Ian behind him.

"The fuck is your problem?!" Mickey yelled.

Trevor smirked. This was familiar. He dealt with irate, guarded kids on a daily basis. He knew exactly what to do next. "He still loves you."

Just like that, walls came crumbling down. "You lost your tongue while I was in jail, or what?" Mickey asked Ian.

Ian finally looked up to Mickey's face and that was all it took for him to let go of Trevor's hand.

He launched himself onto Mickey, enveloping him into his arms and Mickey staggered back as he moved to accomodate Ian's weight. Ian buried his face into Mickey's neck and inhaled the scent that he has lived too long without.

Trevor looked away. He wanted to leave but if he left now, he wouldn't let himself get over Ian. He had to see. He had to see Mickey and Ian together. He had to know that Ian was okay with Mickey before he could allow himself to walk away.

"I'm sorry." Ian murmured against Mickey's skin.

"It's okay." Mickey whispered. "We're okay." He was rubbing Ian's back in an effort to calm him down.

Trevor couldn't hold back his smile. That was it. This was who Ian was supposed to be with. "I think I'm gonna go." Trevor muttered quietly, not wanting to destroy the moment.

Ian quickly straightened up. "What?" He shot Trevor a worried look.

Trevor responded with a sad smile. "I'll just go home." He looked between a panicked Ian and an unsure looking Mickey and decided to just end the moment before things got out of hand. "You two look like you've got each other so I'll get out of your way."

Ian frowned. "You're leaving?"

Trevor could feel his eyes already prickling. Fucking Ian just had to make this more difficult than it already is. "I'll see you two around." Trevor turned around and quickly made his way out of the house. "Bye Ian." He muttered before closing the door behind him.  
  
Once his feet hit the sidewalk, he picked up his pace making sure to round the street corner before letting the tears flow from his eyes.

Here we go again.

~

Three weeks later found Trevor in Patsy's Pies.

Trevor winced as Iris absentmindedly scratched the rough surface of the diner table, making cringeworthy sounds.

It was way too early in the morning so Patsy's was the only restaurant open. Thankfully, no Gallaghers were in sight so he can have the meeting in peace.

He was sitting across his latest placement project, Iris. She was 16 years old, pre-op and hella moody which was what made this one a bit trickier. That was why he jumped at the first prospect, scheduling a meeting the soonest possible time.

Trevor sighed as he checked his phone for the millionth time.

"They stood us up, didn't they?" Iris muttered.

"No, of course not. They're just a bit late." Trevor said, donning his workplace smile.

"Fuck that shit, Trev. They called to set up the meeting at 6am and it's now 8 o' fucking clock. They're not coming." Iris gruffed.

Trevor sighed. "I'll give them another call."

"What for? They didn't pick up the past two times you called." She muttered.

Trevor frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever man. I'm out." She muttered before standing up and walking away.

Trevor ran the palm of his hand down his face and took several deep breaths.

"Trevor?"

"You have got to be kidding me." Trevor muttered. He moved his hand away from his face and looked up. There was Ian Gallagher standing in front of him.

"You okay?"

Trevor chuckled at the shit turn of events and stood up, ready to leave. "I'm good."

"Can we talk?"

Trevor frowned. "What's up?"

"You wanna sit or something?" Ian slid into the booth taking the seat that Iris recently vacated.

Trevor quietly assessed the situation and concluded that he didn't need this added stress. "I really have to go."

"It's different without you." Ian murmured.

Trevor sighed. "It's only been a couple of weeks, Ian. Give yourself some time to adjust." Trevor took a couple of steps towards the exit.

"Everyone's mad at me."

Trevor stopped. Something in Ian's voice held him back.

"Fiona's pissed at me for getting back together with Mickey. She thinks I'm ruining all the progress I've made." Ian sighed. "I can't even talk to Lip without having him ask me about my meds. He thinks I stopped taking them again."

Trevor took a couple tentative steps towards the table.

"I can't talk to Mickey about it, he'll freak out. There isn't anyone I can talk to." Ian looked up, catching Ian's eyes. "You were my friend."

Trevor let out a frustrated sigh. This was what his life was coming to now, huh? Giving his ex advice on his new boyfriend, effectively pushing him further away. He plopped down on the seat opposite Ian. "What's wrong?" Who was he kidding though? He couldn't say no to Ian.

"I can't go home, I've been staying at Mickey's. Everyone's been watching me, waiting for my next episode." Ian frowned.

Ian tensed when Trevor stood up, ready to yank him back down. But he relaxed when he saw that Trevor was only moving to sit beside him. "I'm all ears." Trevor said.

Ian gave him a lopsided grin.

They spent the whole morning talking to each other, not just about their problems but also catching up with each other.

Trevor couldn't help the way his heart swelled under Ian's unwavering attention. In hindsight this was a few steps backwards on his way to getting over Ian but fuck it. He'll take the chance.

They were so into the conversation that they didn't notice the breakfast rush starting to pour in. Amidst the crowd of people eager to get their tables, there was a very stressed out Mickey Milkovich.

"Ian? Thank fucking god." Mickey rushed towards their table seemingly unable to notice Trevor, or maybe just completely ignoring him.

"What's wrong?" Ian frowned.

"Fiona called this morning. Freaked the fuck out when I said you weren't at my place. Said you might've skipped your meds but I counted the pills in the fucking bottles and they added up but she said you might've been flushing them down and I didn't know where the fuck you were and I couldn't leave the house yet cause of the fucking ankle monitor and everyone was freaking out-"

"Mickey, Mickey. Mick!" Ian stood to fill Mickey's line of sight with his face. "I'm okay. I've been here, hanging out with Trevor."

Trevor waved lamely when he saw two pairs of eyes land on him.

"I'm fine." Ian repeated.

"C'mon, let's go home." Mickey reached for Ian's hand, leading him towards the door.

Ian didn't budge. Instead, he turned to Trevor. "Come with us?"

Trevor had the full view of Mickey's face as both his eyebrows rose to new heights.

Trevor grimaced. "It's cool, might just hand around here a bit."

"Please? C'mon. Just hang out a bit."

Trevor turned to Mickey just in time to see the glare that was thrown his way. "Nah." Trevor tried again. "I should go."

Ian turned to Mickey for help.

Mickey's eyebrows remain on their high perch. "Really? You see nothing wrong with asking your ex to hang out at my place?"

Ian sighed. "It's not like that, Mick. He's my friend."

Mickey scoffed. "Right."

Ian's face fell, shoulders slumping down in defeat. "Fine." He muttered, moving to leave Patsy's.

Mickey scratched the back of his head in frustration. "If you fucking lay a single finger on him, if you just fucking breath the wrong way, I'm pulling your head off your fucking body, got it?"

Trevor grinned. He's gotten worse threats from his kids, but Mickey's was colorful in his own way. He didn't even plan on tagging along but seeing how riled up Mickey was, made him rethink his decision.

"You fucking stupid or something?" Mickey sputtered when he saw Trevor's grin.

Trevor already lost Ian. Fuck if he wasn't going to have some fun with the person who took Ian away. So, he decides to push it. "You should know how stupid looks like, seeing as you have to look at it every time you pass a mirror." Okay, that was weak but Trevor quickly exited the diner before Mickey's initial shock wears off.

"The fuck did you say to me?!" Mickey yelled, quickly following Trevor.

Ian was waiting outside when Trevor burst running through the door, smile wide on his face. "What happened?"

"See you at Mickey's!" He yelled over his shoulder, continuing his sprint away from Patsy's.

A few seconds after Trevor, Mickey burst through the door in a similar fashion. "Motherfucker!" he yelled, running in the direction Trevor took.

Ian shrugged before joining the impromptu marathon towards Mickey's house.

Trevor was the first to reach the Milkovich front door, leaning against it to catch his breath.

Mickey and Ian arrived at around the same time with Mickey bent over, wheezing, trying to catch his breath.

Trevor chuckled. "Jesus. Wasn't there a treadmill or something in jail?"

Mickey's face was livid as he turned to look at Trevor.

Ian frowned with amused confusion as he watched the exchange between the two. He was gonna say something about it but instead, he gave in to his reflexes as both his arms reached out to hold Mickey back as the latter attempted to pounce on Trevor.

"You motherfucker!" Mickey yelled, trying to fight against Ian's arms. "When the fuck did you get so strong!" Mickey yelled instead when he found himself unable to escape Ian's clasps.

The ridiculousness of the whole situation finally sunk in and Ian broke into huge peals of laughter.

Mickey frowned, aggression giving way to confusion as he turned to look at his boyfriend. "The fuck?"

Trevor couldn't help but let a few chuckles escape as well.

Mickey was desperately trying to cling on to his anger but he couldn't hold back his own smile seeing Ian's unguarded laughter. "Fuck you." he muttered, smile still intact.

"So, this is a door knob and you typically open it with a key. A key is a flat piece of metal designed to unlock a specific lock built into the door knob." Trevor announced, words exaggerated as if talking to a four year old.

This sent Ian into a renewed laughing fit.

Mickey shook his head. "You're fucking idiots." He grabbed his keys from his pocket and opened his front door.

~

They spent the rest of the day laying around the living room talking.

Actually, Ian and Trevor did most of the talking with Mickey throwing in snide remarks here and there.

What Ian found curious was that none of Mickey's remarks were left unchallenged. Trevor kept firing back until Mickey resigned with a "What-the-fuck-ever, asshole."

When Mickey got up to take a leak, Ian zeroed in on Trevor. "What's going on between you and him?"

Trevor shrugged. "Does he know that his buttons are so tempting to push? I mean it started out as petty little assaults for taking you away from me but damn." Trevor shook his head. "How can you hang around him without trying to rile him up?"

Ian laughed.

Trevor smiled back. But after a few moments, his smile fell as the bitter reminder of how things stood dawned on him, completely unprompted. Ian and Mickey were together. He couldn't latch harder onto Ian, he couldn't do this.

Before Trevor could make his exit, Ian's phone rang and he moved towards the kitchen to take the call. "Work, gotta take it."

Trevor deflated further into the couch cushions. He wasn't supposed to be here, he didn't belong here.

Just then, Mickey walked back into the living room. "Ian?"

"Kitchen. He got a call from work." Trevor said, distractedly. "I should go."

Mickey frowned. "You alright?"

Trevor shrugged. "I shouldn't be here."

"You only figured that out now?" Mickey chuckled.

Trevor shook his head, eyes lowered. "I'm sorry." He quietly told the floor. "I didn't mean to- I didn't- I'm sorry. I'll go."

"Ey, man. I was kidding. Jesus, the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I shouldn't be here." Trevor muttered again, stuck on that single thought.

Mickey studied Trevor's deflated body and sighed. "Ian's different when he's with you. He laughs and shit, he's got no walls or whatever. You should stay. 'SLong as clothes stay on and there's at least 6 feet between the two of you, I don't mind you hanging around." Mickey shrugged, attempting nonchallance.

"Doesn't bother you?" Trevor asked.

"I didn't say that, asshole. I ain't letting you outta my sight long as you're here."

Trevor couldn't help but grin. "Can't keep your eyes off me, huh?"

Mickey chuckled. "Fuck off, man."

Trevor smiled as he looked at Mickey. He understood why Ian would fall for someone like Mickey. He was hot as hell. Trevor couldn't keep himself from staring into Mickey's eyes, feeling like he was being sucked in. The way Mickey moved was unapologetic. He was where he wanted to be and fuck everyone that has a problem with it. His skin glowed, Trevor wanted to put his hands on it and just watch his fingers sink into the soft pale skin.

It wasn't just that, though. He saw the way Mickey looked at Ian. He acted like everything coming out of Ian's mouth was a Shakesperean sonnet. And despite how much the Gallaghers looked down on Mickey, he still stayed put choosing Ian over his own self-worth.

Trevor sighed. Ian was amazing, that was a fact. But Ian was also as dense as a rock, not seeing the subtle hints that Trevor could clearly point out. Mickey was still scared that Ian would walk away. He was constantly on edge worried that Ian wouldn't like something and just walk out the door never to be seen again.

Mickey needed someone to take care of him the way he takes care of Ian.

Trevor would know how to take care of Mickey.

Trevor's eyes grew as he realized the road his thoughts were taking. Fuck, fuck, fuck. "I think I really have to go."

"Didn't we go over this already?" Mickey frowned, fuse visibly shortening.

"No, I really really have to go." Trevor muttered.

Mickey shrugged. "Do what you want, man. Don't care." Mickey huffed. If this was where giving a shit got him, then no fucking thank you.

Trevor hurried out the door cursing his stupid traitor of a heart. He can manage to get over Ian, it would be hard but doable. But falling for Mickey as well? Nope. No thank you. Exit stage right.

He was walking away before his heart got any more smart ideas.

Hopefully it wasn't too late.

~

Ian knocked on Trevor's office door.

He's been trying to reach Trevor the past few days all to no avail. Trevor wasn't answering his calls and his roommates insisted he wasn't home when Ian went to his house.

So, the next day off Ian had, he found himself outside Trevor's office.

"Come in!" Trevor's voice came from the other side of the door.

Ian pushed the door just enough for him to stick his head through the opening. "Hi." Ian greeted.

Trevor frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to check in. You weren't answering my calls and you're never home when I drop by your place so..."

Trevor's chuckle lacked any real humor. "Any normal person would take that as a sign to stay away. Only you would take that as an invitation to drop by my office unannounced."

"I knocked." Ian insisted lamely.

Trevor shook his head in quiet defeat. "What do you want?"

"Did Mickey say something to you? Was that why you just suddenly disappeared?"

"No. Mickey didn't do anything."

"Then why did you leave?"

"I didn't want to be there."

Ian raised an eyebrow. "Stop lying."

Trevor scoffed. "Look, I'm not sure if anyone told you but we broke up already. I don't owe you any answers anymore."

Now it was Ian's turn to scoff. "Yeah, you don't owe me shit since you dumped me."

"Yeah? What did you want me to do? Watch him take you away from me?"

Ian sighed. "I thought we could still be friends. Mickey likes you."

Trevor shook his head. "I love you Ian and I need to stop."

"You don't have to stop." Ian was almost whining. "I love you too."

"You don't see anything wrong with that? You have a boyfriend, Ian. You have Mickey back! You're gonna throw that all away?"

Ian frowned, a million thoughts running through his mind. "I want you and I want Mickey."

"You can't have both."

"Why not?"

Trevor kept silent. That was what was getting him through the past few days. Daydreaming about the three of them being together. He shook his head to clear it of all thoughts, focusing instead on giving Ian a reply. "We can't share you."

"You don't have to. You'll like Mickey, he's nice." Ian was grabbing at whatever reason he could get.

Ian hadn't even considered it before this but he was being pushed towards the edge of desperation. He knew what it was like to lose someone he loved. He wasn't going to let that happen again.

Ian realized that he was at the edge of a beautiful relationship with the two people he loved. All he needed was to push a little more.

Trevor smirked. "Yeah, don't think so." He turned his attention back to the empty pieces of paper in front of him, picking up a pen and writing the names of the members of the Backstreet Boys to look busy. "Close the door when you leave."

Trevor was moving on to names of the members of Nsync when he heard Ian move towards his desk. He looked up just in time to see Ian's face moments before their lips met.

"Please?" Ian breathed against his lips. "Just, please. I can't lose you and I can't lose Mickey and I just need for you to try, please?" Ian planted another kiss on Trevor's lips.

No. "Fine." Trevor's eyes grew when he realized what he just said but he was momentarily distracted by the sunshine shining out of Ian's eyes.

Ian kissed Trevor one more time before smiling a smile that will rival the Cheshire Cat's. "Thank you." He said before leaving the office.

Trevor sighed and looked towards his chest. "Traitor." He accused his heart before finishing his list by adding Chris Kirkpatrick at the very bottom.

~

Mickey opened his eyes and stretched a little bit. He frowned when he realized that Ian was no longer in bed beside him but relaxed after hearing Ian's voice through the walls separating his room and the living room.

He smiled. It was Sunday, his and Ian's day offs lined up so he didn't have to subject himself to the stench of raw meat and he had his boyfriend for company.

The only job his parole officer could get him was working in general production for a meat packing plant which sucked. But he did find the humor in him and Ian occassionally coming home with matching blood stains on their clothes.

Mickey frowned when he heard a second voice. He got up, yanked on a pair of boxers, not bothering with a shirt, and went through the door to the living room.

"Morning!" Ian was all smiles when he walked over to Mickey, giving him a kiss.

Mickey smiled against Ian's lips. Good morning indeed.

After Ian ended the kiss and walked away, that was when he saw Trevor standing in the middle of the living room, staring at him.

Mickey suddenly felt very naked with the way Trevor was staring at him.

"The fuck you looking at?" Mickey gruffed.

Trevor physically shook himself and muttered a quiet "Sorry."

Mickey ignored Trevor and went to the kitchen looking for food. "Had breakfast yet?"

"No, but Trev brought smoothie bowls." Ian walked into the kitchen to bring out three plastic containers from the fridge. "We were waiting for you to wake up."

"The fuck's that?" Mickey looked as Ian uncovered the containers. He was greeted by what looked like a few Troll dolls blended together. "You sure this shit's edible? It looks like a fucking art project."

Ian rolled his eyes. "It's good! Good for you too."

"Doesn't look it." Mickey muttered.

Trevor scoffed. "This coming from a guy who's ideal breakfast are pizza bagels and a bottle of beer." He reached over to grab a bowl and picked a spoon out from one of the drawers before heading to the couch.

"The fuck's he doing here?" Mickey grumbled.

"You said he could hang out here!" Ian took a bite of the smoothie bowl.

"Yeah, but it's our day off, man. Thought we could do shit together." Mickey frowned.

Ian sighed, slumping slightly. "I'll tell him to go if you want."

Mickey's eyebrows came together in thought. Trevor looked innocent enough and Ian was around enough so there's no way the two of them could be fucking behind his back. Plus, the last time Mickey saw Ian like this with anybody was when his sister was still around. He didn't want to stand between Ian and whatever friendship he had with this dude. Mickey sighed in defeat, "Nah man. It's cool."

Trevor watched the exchange from the couch. The sad look on Mickey's face made him want to leave, Mickey didn't want him here. He watched as an oblivious Ian unleashed his sunshine smile.

The two made their way to the couch and the three ate their breakfast in silence.

Mickey was eating from his bowl, which he ended up really liking, when he felt tensed vibes coming from Ian and Trevor who are seated on either side of him. "The fuck are you two doing?" Mickey huffed, not even looking up from his breakfast.

Trevor froze. He was already on Mickey's bad side and he didn't wanna make things worse. Ian was silently telling him to do something, make a move but Trevor didn't know how.

"Nothing." Ian muttered as he downed his breakfast in one giant gulp. "I'm done, just gonna shower." Ian muttered through a full mouth.

"The fuck?" Mickey had this very adorable confused look on his face.

Trevor couldn't even enjoy Mickey's face because he was too busy having a panic attack, silently telling Ian not to leave them.

Ian completely ignored the two and made his way to the bedroom.

"Probly why he's so fucking tall. Fucking inhaling the food, you'd think I don't give him three damn meals a day." Mickey muttered swallowing another colorful spoonful.

Trevor wracked his brain for something sexy to say. "Or might be why his dick's that big." What the ever-loving fuck?!

The spoonful that Mickey recently put into his mouth suddenly flew across the living room as Mickey turned to him, eyebrows high. "The fuck 'dyou say?"

Trevor froze.

"I said what the fuck did you say?!" Mickey repeated, practically looming over Trevor.

"We used to date, you know. I've seen what he has down there." Trevor muttered weakly.

"I can physically throw you out of this fucking house right now, you know that?"

Trevor sighed. He couldn't do this. "Look, sorry. You just make me nervous."

Mickey frowned.

"I feel like I'll say the wrong thing and you'll get pissed or I'll say something stupid and you'll think I'm boring." Trevor confessed.

Mickey settled back down. "You don't have to fucking impress me, asshole. Ian likes you already."

"What about you?" Trevor whispered.

"Ian likes me plenty so don't get any fucking ideas."

"Not what I meant."

Mickey scoffed. "Then why don't you just fucking say what you mean so we can stop having this stupid conversation, huh?"

Trevor frowned. If he was working right now, what would he say? If Mickey was an abandoned and abused kid right now, what would he say? "You're in a safe place."

"What the fuck are you saying? You high or some shit?" Mickey was probably setting a record with how high his eyebrows travelled.

Trevor sighed the biggest sigh he's ever let out. This was too much stress on his system. "Ian loves you but he loves me too and now he got it in his head that maybe we can be in a relationship together. So now, he's abandoned me alone with you so that I could, I don't know, charm you or something."

Mickey froze.

"Is it working?" Trevor tried with an awkward smile.

Mickey shot off of the couch and marched towards his closed bedroom door. "Gallagher!"

Trevor's eyes grew. "Fuck!" He muttered. The worst case scenario in his head was that he'd get punched. He didn't expect for Mickey to take this out on Ian. Trevor got up and followed Mickey.

Mickey slammed the door open and saw Ian sitting on the edge of their bed.

Ian shot up to his feet with excitement when he heard Mickey walk in. But his face fell when he saw Mickey's face. "Yeah?"

"Don't fucking 'Yeah?' me. What the fuck were you thinking?" Mickey yelled.

"You told him?" Ian asked Trevor who kept to the doorway for an easy escape.

The only thing Trevor could do was shrug.

Mickey scoffed. "Classic Ian fucking Gallagher. You always get what you want, don't you? You just can't fucking help but manipulate people so they can do anything you want them to do!"

"It's not like that." Ian muttered.

"Yeah? Then why the fuck did you send this asshole to fucking woo me instead of asking me how I feel about the whole fucking situation?" Mickey's voice was steadily growing until he ended the situation yelling.

Ian didn't answer. He didn't have one.

"I'm so fucking tired of people making decisions for me. Jesus!" Mickey turned around to leave the room but frowned when he was greeted by Trevor blocking the doorway.

"Mick." Ian called out.

Mickey ignored Ian choosing instead to focus on Trevor. "Do you even like me? Or are you just another one of his puppets?"

Trevor's heart broke. "Wouldn't agree to this if I didn't."

Mickey scoffed. "You don't even know me."

"I'd like to."

Mickey frowned. "Why?"

Trevor chose his next words very carefully. "I see how you and Ian are together. You watch him closely, giving him everything he might need. There's always food, heat, electricity and water. I don't think Ian even realizes that you handle all that stuff."

Ian frowned. Trevor was right, Ian didn't think about these things. He just assumed that someone was taking care of shit and as long as it wasn't him, he didn't spare it a single thought. He was starting to feel like shit.

"It's my house, my shit." Mickey muttered.

Trevor smiled. "You spend so much energy making sure Ian's all good you don't have any energy left for yourself."

Ian frowned. He knew this was Trevor trying to convince Mickey to give them a shot but he felt his eyes prickling and the wetness coming. He felt like a shit boyfriend. He didn't think that Mickey'd need taking care of. He figured that they would just pick up from where they left off.

"So, what? You wanna take care of me? Got a boner for that kinda shit?" Mickey scoffed.

Trevor sighed, soft smile still in place. "You deserve someone to treat you like the way you treat Ian."

"I can do that. I can take care of him!" Ian said through his tears.

"Fuck." Trevor muttered. "Ian, it's not like that."

"Go away." Ian glared at Trevor.

"Ian." Trevor exhaled.

Mickey gave Trevor a sad smile and a small shrug before walking towards Ian, eveloping him in his arms.

Trevor's hands were in tight fists as he turned around to leave the house. He was so fucking stupid! Why did he have to open his big mouth? He was so close! He almost had them! But he just had to fucking push too far!

After closing the front door behind him, he sat down on the steps, attempting to collect himself before heading home. This was probably for the best. Ian deserved Mickey, Mickey deserved Ian. Trevor had no place in the picture.

~

Ian fisted the back of Mickey's shirt as he watched Trevor leave over Mickey's shoulder.

Mickey rubbed Ian's back in an effort to calm him down. "It's okay." He muttered.

Ian sighed. "It's true, isn't it? What he said."

Mickey pulled back to look Ian in the eyes. "You have so much shit going on, saving lives and whatever. I can hold up the shit around the house while you're out there saving the world."

"But don't I take care of you?"

Mickey gave Ian a lewd smile. "You take care of me good enough." His eyebrows waggled in an attempt to lighten up the situation.

Ian chuckled. "Not just that, Mick. Like other things too."

Mickey sighed. "Ain't very good at asking other people for help, you know. Figure if I can't do shit for myself, then maybe I don't deserve that shit."

Ian frowned. "You don't really think that, do you?"

Mickey shrugged. "It's how I grew up." He sighed. "Trevor's like a fucking asshole-whisperer. Seeing shit about me I thought I hid well enough."

"Trevor. Fuck." Ian muttered when he realized what he did. "I need to apologize."

"It's not like he got far." Mickey pointed through his bedroom window where they both saw Trevor sitting on the steps leading up to the front door. He was violently wiping tears from his eyes, muttering angrily to himself.

"Fuck. I made him cry." Ian frowned.

"Bring him in." Mickey pushed Ian towards the door.

Ian's head whipped around and his eyes grew as it landed on Mickey's face.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it in a deep fucking way like 'bring him into our lives' or some shit! Just bring him into the house."

"But are you up for it though? Giving the three of us a shot?" Ian asked.

"Maybe. Let's see." Mickey shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> Still accepting prompts for this series! Comment your idea below!


End file.
